Yugioh Stranger
by got-lotr
Summary: 'Wait for me all right?' 'I'll wait! I promise!' Joey gave Mai a kiss and left. Now 5 years have past, and Mai is getting married, and Joey ends up finding out. What might happen?
1. Mai's Confession

Stranger-Mai's Confession  
  
A/N: I will repeat, I do not own Yugioh, though I would like to. Yes, this is my second serious story, and if necessary, I will raise the rating. This chapter is rated G, however the story is rated PG. because of future chapters. It is rated for language.  
  
Téa was at Mai's house, talking about random things. Mai wasn't even listening to her ramblings. She was thinking about that boy that left her.  
  
It was rain-drenched day, just like the one five years ago was. Mai was waving good-bye to her love Joey, and wishing him good luck in the United States. The last words, of their last conversation were still swirling in her head.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
'Wait for me, will you?' he said.  
  
'I will, I'll wait! I'll wait, until the end. But please don't go away for too long.'  
  
'I won't,' and gave her a kiss, before boarding the plane.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Five years ago, he had said he would come, and she had promised him that she would wait. She was going to be married in a week, and she didn't know what she would say when she met him then. How could she say that she was married, when she had promised that she would wait? Besides, he hadn't even written a letter, an e-mail or even bothered to call. He was probably with a different girl, probably already forgot about her. She shook her head. For god's sake! She was going to marry Ryou, in a couple of days! How could she even think about him? All of the other girls of the crew had already sorted out their love problems. Serenity, even though her brother hated it, was dating Seto, and in the end her brother accepted it, and decided to let her go. Téa was dating Malik, and they were a happy couple. Isis was already married to Yami, and they were living with Yugi and his Grandfather in Egypt. They had only went there because Yami wanted to know more about his past. Only she was still lost, not knowing if she should continue waiting for Joey or just marry Ryou. Why did everything have to be so difficult for her?  
  
'Mai?' Téa asked, concerned, 'Are you ok?'  
  
When Maid didn't respond to her question, she asked it again.  
  
'Mai? Earth to Mai? Are you ok?'  
  
Mai responded, 'Huh? Yeah! I'm fine, don't worry about me.'  
  
'But Mai! You've been quiet the entire evening!'  
  
'I'm fine!' She snapped.  
  
'Fine, have it your way. But something is on your mind, and I know it.'  
  
How could she tell her that she didn't love the man she was going to marry?  
  
'Well, it's just, I'm worried,' She reluctantly said.  
  
'About what?'  
  
'Well, do you remember that boy, who left five years ago?' she questioned. Perhaps if Téa forgot about him, she wouldn't have to explain.  
  
'Of course I do! That charming blonde! What was his name.oh yeah! It was Joey! Joseph Wheeler!' exclaimed Téa.  
  
'Five years ago, when he left to go to America, and I still remember these words,' she closed her eyes, 'he said that he would come, and I promised that I would wait for him. But after all these years,' a tear escaped from her eye, 'I haven't even heard a word from him ever since.'  
  
'WHAT?' was the startled girl's reply, 'How about Serenity? Does she know about her brother's whereabouts?'  
  
'I've asked, but she doesn't know, either. All she knows is that he's still in the US. Most likely, as I'm guessing, he'll never come back, or he's fallen in love with another. I guess it's time for me to move on, and to stop dreaming.'  
  
'You know, Mai, I read a story once, when I was a child. It was about this Prince. He lived in a different world, and he never knew what was on earth. One day while strolling around his kingdom, he found a rose. And the rose had told him that there were no other roses, there was only one. Therefore, he took that rose, and cared for it, we watered it, cared for it. But one day, he was told that he would have to go, to the earth. When he arrived, he was surprised to see so many roses, because he thought that there was only one. The rose knew that there were many more roses on earth, but was afraid that he would like a different, prettier rose. But when he came back, do you know what he told that rose?'  
  
'What did he say?'  
  
'He said that of all the roses that he had seen, he already loved and cared a different rose, not those on the earth. Because that rose was special to him, and it always will.'  
  
Mai felt better, and blew her nose. 'Thanks Téa. That made me feel a lot better.'  
  
Téa replied, 'He hasn't forgotten you, how could he? He asked you to wait for him. As long as you wait, he will be back.'  
  
Mai worried, replied, 'But what am I to do about that wedding? It's only a week away! I can't just tell them to postpone it! And I don't want to hurt Ryou either! Even though he might not be the one I love the most, I don't want to hurt his heart! He still is a dear friend of mine.'  
  
Though, they did not know, a figure was standing in the rain, drenched, listening to their conversation. The figure wiped away a tear, and walked away in the rain. He lied. He came too late for her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: This is my second serious ficcy, so please no rude comments, I don't mind about flammers. Just no rude comments please. Oh, and school is going to start for me a couple of weeks, in fact 17 days! And my mom is really killing me with homework. But then a couple days before school starts, I will be in Huai Lien (some area in Taiwan) for three days. And I'm in the middle of a huge writer's block. Please read and review, and if possible please give me ideas. Thank you! 


	2. Rediscover

Stranger-Rediscover  
  
That night, Mai slept fitfully, she kept dreaming about Ryou and Joey. She woke up sweating, at 3 am, got up, and went to drink some water, and to wash her face. Yes, Téa was right, Joey hadn't forgotten about her, but he didn't exactly, come back either. And how was she to explain that she was going to, or already married?  
  
The figure walked away, that night, and went to an old friend's house; he knocked on the door timidly.  
  
'Who is it?' Asked a Man.  
  
'Hi, I'm a old friend of Tristan.'  
  
'Joey? Is that you?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm back,' Said the blonde.  
  
'Oh, well, come in! I'll call Tristan!' said the man cheerfully.  
  
'Thank you!'  
  
He walked into the house, noticing that many things had changed since he left. First Mai, Now this, what happened if everything went wrong here?  
  
'Joey?' inquired a deep male voice.  
  
'Tristan?'  
  
'It really is you!'  
  
'It's me alright, I'm back!'  
  
'Where have you been Joey? You didn't even tell your sister! What have you done in the last couple of years?'  
  
'That's not important. I feel so lost.'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'You still remember Mai right? The blonde I was dating?'  
  
'Yeah, what about it?'  
  
'Tell me, really, is she really going to get married,' he choked out the words, 'next week?'  
  
'Oh, no, you heard didn't you,' asked Tristan.  
  
A tear welled up in his left eye, he wiped it away.  
  
'Well, would you like to see your sister? She's still dating Kaiba, but he's changed a lot too, maybe they can make you feel better.'  
  
'I guess it might.'  
  
'Alright then, hold on, I'll call Serenity's cell-phone!'  
  
As Tristan dialed his sister's phone, Joey wonder how much exactly had Kaiba changed.  
  
'Hi! Serenity! I've got some good news!'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Joey's back!'  
  
'JOEY? Really! Please get him on the phone! I haven't heard of him in ages!'  
  
'All right! Joey?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Serenity wants to talk to you!'  
  
'Ok, be right there!'  
  
He walked over to Tristan and took the phone from him.  
  
'Serenity?'  
  
'Joey! What have you done through the past years?'  
  
'Oh, nothing much! Just got around here tonight.'  
  
'You call five years nothing? Geez! You like to waste time!'  
  
'Ha, that's what you think.'  
  
Seto tapped Serenity's shoulder, 'do I you mind if I can talk with him for a minute?'  
  
'Nope!' Serenity handed the phone over to Seto.  
  
'Hello Joey, it's been a long time since we've spoken.'  
  
'Kaiba? You're there too?'  
  
'Uh...yeah, well, Serenity is staying with me at my house today, do wish to come too? You can stay there if you like! Mokuba would be very anxious to meet you again!'  
  
'Gee, You've changed.'  
  
'It's a wonder what your sister can do,' giving a wink to Serenity.  
  
'Well, I guess I could, do you know where Yami, Isis, Yugi and his grandfather are?'  
  
'Oh, They'll be back tomorrow, they're coming from Egypt, and they too are staying at the mansion. Now Mokuba is going to have a lot of company!' grinning broadly.  
  
'Oh, alright, I'll meet you there!'  
  
'Good! I'll see you, I'll hand the phone right back to your sister.'  
  
'Joey? I can't believe I'll be seeing you soon!'  
  
'I don't either. (Sighs)'  
  
'Ok Joey, spill the beans, something is on your mind, and I know it.'  
  
'Dang, how'd you know?'  
  
'I'm your sister!'  
  
'I'll talk about it when I get to Kaiba's residence, is that ok with you sis?'  
  
'That's fine, Well, I'll see you then!'  
  
'Ok, bye!'  
  
Serenity turned to Seto, 'Let's go, and get ready!'  
  
The both walked off cheerfully, and soon arrived at Seto's Mansion, they went in and told the good news to Seto's little brother, Mokuba.  
  
'Your kidding!'  
  
'Nope! He really is here!'  
  
'Yeah, but he seemed to have something on his mind,' said Serenity in a concerned tone.  
  
'I did notice he didn't' have that childish sound in his voice, anymore.'  
  
The doorbell rang, interrupting them.  
  
'That must be Joey!' exclaimed Mokuba. The raven-haired boy ran to open the door.  
  
'Joey!'  
  
'Hey Mokuba! Dang! You've grown! You're just as tall as me!'  
  
'What do you think I've been doing for the past years?'  
  
'Haha, school?'  
  
Mokuba gave a playful whap on Joey's head.  
  
'Joey! It's so nice to see you again!'  
  
'Serenity!' hugging Serenity, he noticed the figure behind him, 'Kaiba!'  
  
Joey and Kaiba shook hands.  
  
'It's nice to meet you again.'  
  
'It's has been a long time.'  
  
'I would agree.'  
  
'Now, Joey would you tell us what is bothering you?' asked Serenity.  
  
Joey's smile turned to an expressionless smile.  
  
'Ok, something is on your mind Joey, spill it, we can help!' said Seto.  
  
'It's about Mai.'  
  
'Uh.Mokuba, do you mind taking a shower now? This is something between us.'  
  
'Nope! As long as Joey still is here when I finish!'  
  
'He will be.'  
  
'Ok!'  
  
The younger boy bounced off into his room, to take his shower. He knew that this was an older person's situation, and he didn't want to interfere.  
  
'Go on.'  
  
'5 years ago, when I left, I said three words, those words were wait for me. I don't remember what she said in return, but I know she promised me. But now-' his voice trailed off.  
  
Seto and Serenity had their jaw dropped mouths wide open. Serenity was the first to recover her voice. 'Your saying, that, Mai promised to wait for you but now she's going to,' her voice came out as a squeak, 'marry Ryou?'  
  
He nodded.  
  
Seto gasped, 'Why didn't she tell us anything about it? It doesn't make sense.'  
  
Another shrug.  
  
'Joey! How on earth did you know she was going to Marry Ryou? Surely Tristan didn't tell you!'  
  
'He didn't.'  
  
'How on earth did you know?'  
  
'A couple of hours ago, I walked to Mai's front step. I was just about to knock on the door, when I heard: Well, do you remember that boy, who left five years ago? I wondered what she was talking about, so I stood there in the rain, listening to her talk. It was heaven, until, I heard the words: 'but what am I to do about that wedding? It's only a week away! I can't just tell them to postpone it! And I don't want to hurt Ryou either'. That's when I felt lost, and I walked away.'  
  
The couples' mouths dropped open, again, not knowing what to say. Mokuba came out of the shower and went down stairs to meet the trio.  
  
'Seto? Serenity? Why are your mouths open?'  
  
They closed their mouths and Seto replied, 'Joey told us some surprising news. That's all.'  
  
'Ok. Alright.'  
  
'Don't you think he should know what's going on? I don't want him to feel left out.'  
  
'I guess he should, after all, all of us are good friends.'  
  
'Ok Mokuba, here it goes.'  
  
Joey retold the entire story to Mokuba again. Mokuba had the same reaction as Seto and Serenity. When he finally found his voice, this is what he said.  
  
'Joey! That's horrible! I just had a feeling that what you guys were talking about something like this!'  
  
'You did?'  
  
'Seto, you never exclude me out of a conversation, unless it's like this.'  
  
'Oh right, I forgot about that.'  
  
'How come Mai didn't tell us?'  
  
'That we have no clue of.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter!! It takes me a really long time to write this kind of serious story, and I can't exactly write romance properly. ^^;; Sorry for keeping you up! Please Read and Review Though!! 


	3. Worries

Stranger-Worries  
  
Joey let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands, 'Why does everything happen to me?' Another tear came out of his eyes.  
  
'It's ok Joey, everything will be all right, I think the best thing we can do, is to bring your things to your room, and take a nice shower and go to sleep. It's best that we discuss this to Yami, Isis, Yugi, and His grandfather. They should know what to do, I hope.'  
  
'I guess.'  
  
'Come with me then, and please make this your home.' Said Seto as he led the way to Joey's room.  
  
'Thanks Kaiba, you don't know how much I appreciate this.'  
  
'You know, the mansion is very quiet and dull, it has become a little more exciting when your sister came, to well, live with us.'  
  
'She's living with you guys?'  
  
'Well, yeah, we didn't want to have you throw a fit, that's all.'  
  
'Well, I'm not.'  
  
'Would you like to stay here too?'  
  
Joey was shocked, once archenemies, could now be the best of friends.  
  
'Excuse Me?'  
  
'I know, why don't we ignore the confrontations in the past? I really regret my actions.'  
  
'I guess I can, but are you sure this won't be a little troublesome for you?'  
  
Seto playfully slapped Joey's back. 'How can it be? This mansion is so big and lonely. We need excitement!'  
  
'Ok!'  
  
'Oh, we're here, Serenity's room is across from yours, mine is left of hers, and Mokuba is on the Right of yours. Tomorrow Yami will be on the right of Serenity, and Isis, if she wants will be next to that. As for Yugi and his grandfather, they will be next to yours.'  
  
'Ok! I got that.'  
  
'Alright, well, make this your home!'  
  
'Don't worry, I will!' Grinning broadly, he closed the door. 'Wow' he breathed.  
  
The room had a high ceiling, blue curtains and huge windows, with sugar frosting colored carpets and chandelier for lights. It was a huge master bedroom sweet! (I'm terrible at describing things too) There was a computer, for everyone's use mirrors, closets, clocks, a CD player and the bathroom was as big as a room! It had a huge spa, a shower room. And everything else a normal bathroom had. It had double sinks, hairdryers, shampoo, conditioner combs all put in order, on the sink.  
  
'Whoa! Such splendor!'  
  
He threw open the curtains and breathed the sight. The sandy beach was so beautiful, and you could see some city lights. It was an amazing sight. He went out the door to knock on Seto's door.  
  
He opened the door and replied, 'Anything wrong?' Noticing the expression on his face he knew what he was saying, 'Yes I gave you the right room.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Like heck it is! Well, actually my room is really on the second floor, but there are so many wires and strings and complicated books that still need to read. It's time for me to have a break.' Noticing the look on his face, he replied, 'Yeah, you understand.'  
  
'Ok, but the room has an amazing view.'  
  
'Oh right, you have the sandy beach and some city lights, am I correct?'  
  
'Yep, what kind of view do you have?'  
  
'Would you like to see?' Seto answered gesturing for Joey to come in and look out of the windows.  
  
Seto's view was of mountains and the city. It was glorious, but Joey still liked his better.  
  
'Whoa!'  
  
'You see.'  
  
Meanwhile, Mai was still up. Pacing the room. Damn it, what was keeping her from sleeping? She went downstairs to eat one of those sleeping pills (whatever you call it). She then walked up the stairs and got into her bed, turned over, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
She woke up in the morning around 11, very groggily and tired. Another day gone, and she was going to marry Ryou in a couple of days. Little did she know that Joey was at the Kaiba Mansion, and he had already heard the words she had said. She had the butterfly in your stomach feeling. And it wasn't the nervous kind. The phone rang and she went to pick it up.  
  
'Hey Mai!'  
  
'Oh, it's you Ryou!'  
  
'Yep, it's me, just checking if you were ok!'  
  
'I'm fine, I should worry about you, how's your Yami?'  
  
'Oh Him? Being grumpy as usual.'  
  
'Haha, I see,' making a fake laugh.  
  
'Oh, look at the time, I have to go now.'  
  
'All right!'  
  
'Be good!'  
  
'I will! Geez! You can't trust me.' She said teasingly.  
  
'Gee, I'm serious!'  
  
'Ok, see ya later.'  
  
They hung up on the phone, and sighed again. Something was very wrong, and she knew it.  
  
Back at the Kaiba Mansion, Joey woke up and sat on his bed, and stared at the wondrous view. He wished he could share it with Mai, but in this kind of situation.he closed his eyes. Took a deep breath and got dressed, made the bed, and went out of his room. He noticed that Seto, Mokuba and Serenity had already woken up. He went to look for them, that was easy, he just used his nose, and found them in the kitchen.  
  
'I noticed your sniffing skills haven't gone.' Serenity said, teasing her older brother.  
  
'Hey! I take that as an insult!'  
  
'Gee Joey, I was just teasing you!'  
  
'Hey, big brother, when are Yami, Isis, Yugi, and his Grandpa going to come?'  
  
'In an hour.'  
  
'AN HOUR?' exclaimed Joey.  
  
'Well, yes, you might want to finish your breakfast, your sister is a good cook.'  
  
'Hey!' Serenity took a clean frying pan and started waving it in the air playfully pretending that she wanted to hit him.  
  
'Serenity, you haven't changed.'  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
After 5 minutes passed, Joey declared that he was done.  
  
'Ok! I'm done!'  
  
Mokuba, Serenity, and Seto jaw dropped. 'So fast?'  
  
'Hey! If we don't get to the airport soon, we'll be late!' he cried.  
  
'Gee! I'll just pop the dishes in the in washer.'  
  
After doing so, she washed her hands and got into the Limo that Seto was providing to pick them up.  
  
'Ok, let's go!'  
  
Meanwhile, Yami, Isis, Yugi and his grandfather were getting off the plane.  
  
'We're here,' Yami breathed, 'at home.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: School will be starting soon for the people that go to TAS. And you all know what that means, I won't be able to update, as much. Please read and review! 


	4. Memories

Stranger-Memories  
  
Mai was busy doing her everyday chores, when she received a phone call from Téa.  
  
'Hey Mai! Are you busy today?'  
  
'Oh, not really.'  
  
'Cool! Wanna go to the beach? Just the two of us?'  
  
Mai brightened, she hadn't done that in a long time.  
  
'Of Course! When do we meet?'  
  
'Let's say, 1 PM?'  
  
'Ok, sure!'  
  
They hung up and Mai was already busy packing.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto, Serenity, Joey and Mokuba were at the airport.  
  
'Hey! Isn't that Yugi?' asked Serenity.  
  
'Yep it is!' Seto replied. He honked on the horn to get their attention.  
  
'Hey! Look it's Kaiba!' cried Isis!  
  
'What are we waiting for? Let's go!' Yami said excitedly.  
  
Mokuba got out of the car, and Seto, Serenity and Joey followed.  
  
'Joey? Where have you been all these years?' Asked Yugi's Grandfather.  
  
'Oh, I've been in the United States for awhile already.'  
  
'Oh, Come on! Let's go! Do want me to drive along the beach? It's got a nicer view!'  
  
Isis replied 'Sure Kaiba! Thanks for letting us stay at your place.'  
  
'No problem. We need more excitement at the mansion anyway!'  
  
'Yep!'  
  
Mai was on the same road as Kaiba, but going in the other direction. She soon passed them, but she noticed that it was Kaiba's Limo.  
  
'Must be going on a date with Serenity.'  
  
She noticed a dark moving figure, looking and having the same body as her long lost love, Joey.  
  
'It can't be, I'm dreaming. I've been dreaming since I went insane!'  
  
She shook her head, and shrugged off the idea.  
  
'Joey! That was Mai!' cried Yugi, plastering his face to the car window.  
  
'Oh.' He didn't even notice.  
  
'You guys had a fight or something?' Stern purple eyes looked at him, questioning him. When Joey didn't reply, he said, 'Something went wrong didn't it?'  
  
Joey nodded. 'Why don't you tell us about it?'  
  
Joey took a deep breath. 'Well, Mai-She's-She's-She's' He couldn't finish the sentence anymore. This time he couldn't stop the tears, they just streamed down his cheek. He looked with pleading eyes to Mokuba to explain it to them; he couldn't say the words anymore, while Serenity handed her brother some tissue to wipe his tears.  
  
Mokuba motioned for the four of them to come in. He drew in some air, and let it out with a sigh. 'The story starts like this. Mai is going to-marry Ryou, in 6 days. But-five years ago, she promised that she would wait for Joey. But now-'  
  
The Egyptian pharaoh put his hand in the air. 'Enough, we understand. But, why would she break her promise to Joey?'  
  
Joey whispered, and choked on the words, 'because, I came to late for her.' He stared at the floor, sullenly.  
  
Yugi tried to comfort his friend by telling him, 'It's all right Joey, it everything will turn out fine. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, it's called fate. But because they aren't wed, you still have a chance.'  
  
'What other choice do I have? I just have to accept this fact. There is nothing I can do now.'  
  
Meanwhile, Mai arrived on the beach, and meeting Téa, she told her what had happened on her way to the beach.  
  
'But Mai! That could've been Joey!'  
  
'Then why hasn't he called me? Or even phoned me?' she snapped. 'He knows my phone number perfectly well.'  
  
'You're right, oh C'mon, Mai! Let your problems float away! Now's the time to flirt with cute guys!'  
  
'Téa! I'm going to be married in less then a week, still have Joey on my mind, and you're telling me to flirt with guys? I don't need more problems!'  
  
'I guess your right.' She flopped down on to the sand.  
  
The hours passed as though they were seconds. Joey was sitting in his room, and Yami and Isis had decided to share a room. Joey was staring out the window, looking at the beach. The sun was starting to turn orange, making the clouds look multi-colored, a mixture of gray, purple, yellow, and orange. He only noticed that someone there, with the door open, when the person said, 'Still worried?' And the figure put a hand on his shoulder. Joey turned around to find Seto sitting next to him. 'Something that beach reminds you of?' he questioned.  
  
Joey sighed, 'It reminds me of my first date with Mai.'  
  
'She's still on your mind? Why don't you tell me about it.'  
  
'I remember the day, it was a breezy day, and we sat on the beach, fooling around, and that day we watched the sunset together. The same sun went down, and disappeared, bringing nightfall. It was so special.'  
  
'And that was what Seto and I did on our first date.' Said a soft voice behind them.  
  
The two friends turned around, only to find Serenity standing in the doorway. She walked in and put her hand onto her brother's shoulder.  
  
'I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation. Joey, don't worry, We'll be there.'  
  
(Sometimes when you're unsure, Sometimes when you're afraid, At times it's hard to live, with the choices you have made.)  
  
She wasn't the only one who spoke, Isis, Yami, and Yugi were right behind Serenity.  
  
The pharaoh said, 'You won't be alone. We'll be right next to you.'  
  
'Thanks Guys. I won't be able to do anything without your support.  
  
'Joey, come downstairs, Mokuba's waiting at the dinning table. Come on, you won't be able to think properly without food. We'll discuss this later.' Yugi declared.  
  
'He's right Joey, let's go.' A soft voice came from Serenity. 'Let's go.'  
  
He followed them into the kitchen, and everyone ate in silence, until Mokuba burst out, 'Joey! I have an idea.' He whispered into everyone's ears.  
  
'No, Mokuba, that might ruin their relationship, or even, ruin the relationship between all of them.'  
  
'But, do you have a better idea?'  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: I forgot to put the disclaimer! (@@) Uh oh, I'm in big trouble now. But if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here. Ok, that song is called 'We'll Be There', Téa and Yugi sing it in one of the episodes. I don't own that either. Oh, and there's a friendship speech in that! (shudder) And I only own the lines and ideas that are in this story.  
  
Thank you!! 


	5. Confrontation

Stranger-Confrontation  
  
The days passed, and time was running short, Mai still didn't know that Joey was back in the country, and Joey didn't know that she was worried, just as worried as he was.  
  
'Joey, tomorrow's the wedding, are you sure you want to do this?' Serenity asked, her green eyes full of concern.  
  
'I'd like to run away, far away, so I won't see her. I can't bear it.'  
  
'That wouldn't be the wisest thing to do!' cried Yugi.  
  
'Joey! That isn't the way to think!' Tristan yelled, landing a punch on Joey's cheek.  
  
Joey lowered his head, his bangs covered his eyes, and they all knew he was depressed. Tristan was present, and he too was concerned, just as concerned as the others were.  
  
'She-loves another.' Was his only reply, and he got onto his motorbike, that he had only bought the last couple of days, and rode off.  
  
'Joey!' Cried Serenity. The tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Joey.' She reached her hand out, only to make contact air, and Joey was soon far from view.  
  
As the sun setted, they turned around and started to walk back into the mansion, all with tears in their eyes, but not willing to shed it. Serenity ran back to her room, and laid her head on the bed, sobbing. Seto walked into the room silently, with a sad expression on his face. She lifted her head, and Seto could see that her green eyes were swollen from the crying.  
  
'Everything will be alright.' He said, trying to comfort her.  
  
'It won't be. Not with Joey gone,' She replied stubbornly.  
  
'Now, If I didn't know Joey better, He's not going to leave like that, here,' Handing her a tissue, he continued, 'If you don't dry your tears, those emerald green eyes of yours won't be as pretty!'  
  
She made an effort to smile, 'Will you stay with me tonight? Please? Then I won't feel so lonely.'  
  
She noticed the surprised look on his face, 'If you weren't my boyfriend Seto, I would have considered you as my brother!' she answered him, giving a kiss, on his cheek.  
  
Seto started blushing a dark red, 'I suppose I could.'  
  
Meanwhile, in Yami and Isis's room, Yami was asking Isis about using her Millennium Necklace to find out what would happen.  
  
'Yami, I can't just use it that way, it might not always turn out the way we want it. I'm afraid.'  
  
He nodding silently, understanding what she meant. 'I understand that, I guess all we can do is hope that everything turns out right, the way it's supposed to be.'  
  
'I hope that too.'  
  
The rider sped away from the City, with tears in his eyes, 'I'm sorry Serenity, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry for causing you guys so much worries, forgive me.' The tears became streams, and he wiped them away, 'I'm so sorry.' He blinked away his last tears and continued riding away.  
  
The morning came, and Serenity found herself snuggling next to Seto. She started blushing. 'Oops.' she said softly, and she tried to get out of bed without waking Seto.  
  
'What time is it?' came a drowsy, half-asleep, monotone voice from the bed.  
  
'Uh.8:00 Am.' Serenity replied.  
  
he sat bolt upright in bed, 'ARRAGH!' screamed the voice from the bed. Serenity jumped. 'Oh, sorry, must have given you a scare.' He said with a sheepish look on his face, plopped back down onto the bed.  
  
'Good morning!'  
  
'Good morning! Dang, I need to remember that I'm on a break and I don't need to get to the office till 11.'  
  
'Today's the day.'  
  
Seto let out a huge yawn, cracking his jaw (like the knuckles).  
  
'Now, what have you been doing last night?' she teased lightly.  
  
'Hmm, singing you lullabies and uh, worrying myself sick about Joey.'  
  
'You're worried too huh?'  
  
He nodded, 'I wonder what his life really is going to be, when he returns.'  
  
'If.' drawled a voice from the door. 'Anything wrong? I heard a scream.'  
  
'Uh.sorry about that Yami, I still forget that I'm on a break.'  
  
'Oh, ok, I guess we'd better get ready for the-' Yami looked at the floor.  
  
'I guess we'd better.'  
  
Yami walked back to his room to rejoin Isis, while everyone looked tired, with red eyes and had definitely worried about Joey all night. But at Mai's home, everyone was restless as well, especially Mai.  
  
'I can't do it!' cried Mai.  
  
'Of course you can.'  
  
'What am I going to say? I can't just say No, and I can't say Yes either!' she put her head on the dressing table.  
  
'Follow your heart' Téa replied. 'Now, come on, we have a wedding to go to.'  
  
Mai grumbled and tried to look her best, thanks to make up. She had to make a decision.  
  
Meanwhile, while on the way to the wedding, everyone fell asleep; tired from the restless night they had yesterday. Serenity was hugging Seto, and had her head on his shoulder. Seto had his head on her head, and was dosing. Isis had her head in her propped her hand on the window, and Yami fell asleep, just in the position that he was in, staring off into space, except he had his eyes closed. Yugi and his Grandfather were snoring lightly, in the same position as Isis was.  
  
As the driver put down the partition, he said, 'We're here Mr. Kaiba!' Noticing that everyone was asleep, he prodded Seto, 'Mr. Kaiba?  
  
He snorted, 'Huh-?' Still dazed he looked at the driver for answers.  
  
'We're here.'  
  
'Oh, ok.'  
  
As the driving put the partition up, Seto prodded Serenity.  
  
'Where are we?'  
  
'At the chapel.'  
  
'Ok, let's get the others up.'  
  
As Seto and Serenity got the others up, Mai was fretting herself sick.  
  
'Téa, what should I do? I can't call off the wedding! The guests are coming!'  
  
'At this stage, I don't either,' Téa replied, looking away. 'I don't know either.'  
  
The wedding started, and as the bride and groom walked down the aisle, Seto, Serenity, Isis, Yugi, Yami, Yugi's grandfather, and Mai were all looking worried. And the rite started, right when they were worried sick, with butterflies in their stomach.  
  
'Do you, Mr. Ryou Bakura take Mai Valentine as your lawful wife?'  
  
'I do.'  
  
'And do you, Ms. Mai Valentine take Ryou Bakura as your lawful husband?'  
  
Mai looked around and took a deep breath, 'I-I-I-'  
  
'Ms. Valentine?'  
  
The door was flung open, and a blonde figure, obviously not dressed for the occasion walked in.  
  
The group was taken aback. 'Joey.' Mai said softly, 'You came back.'  
  
Joey walked up to Mai, and replied, 'I'm sorry, that I'm late.'  
  
Mai's eye widened as she replied, 'Joey? Is that really you?' She reached out to touch his face.  
  
'Yeah, it's me.'  
  
Mai's felt a chilly wind pass though her knees.  
  
'I'm so sorry,' Joey said again, and looked away, bangs now covering his eyes.  
  
Mai's knees couldn't hold her up anymore; she passed out, only remembering the words the priest said, 'Never in all my years have I seen something so touching, like this.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Yep, I just had to cut off there. I'm so sorry about the delay; my cursed writer's block is really getting on my nerves. ^^;; Well please Read and Review! And stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	6. Stranger

Stranger-Meet the Stranger  
  
'Oh no!' cried Joey.  
  
He picked her up, and rushed her to the hospital, with Ryou and the rest running after them. As they reached the hospital, everyone was fretting and Seto was on his cell-phone, constantly, about sales calls. They had been trying to call, since they thought that the wedding wouldn't have taken this long. He was on the merge of throwing a major tantrum, which he really wanted to avoid.  
  
'No, haven't I told you? I'm on a break. What? The president of Mutual Funding? Tell him that I'm in a major crisis here! No! HOW IGNORANT OF YOU! You knew perfectly well that I'm on a break! How dare you schedule something! YOU BAKA SECRETARY! Oh, and now you're not going to stop persuading me to go the-'  
  
Serenity snatched the phone, 'LOOK BITCH! THIS IS A MAJOR CRISIS HERE! IF YOU WANT TO BOTHER HIM, BOTHER HIM WHEN HE'S NOT ON BREAK. GOT IT? Oh, you're a guy? FINE! HEY BASTARD! THIS IS A MAJOR CRISIS! NOW SHUT UP!' she screamed as she hit the end button angrily.  
  
'Miss? I'm afraid that you will wake up the other patients if you are being so loud!' a nurse complained.  
  
'Oh, sorry about that. Uh-sales calls.they get me annoyed very easily,' she replied, obviously not in the mood to talk to anyone.  
  
'Well then. Miss. please don't scream in here.'  
  
'Whatever, get out of my site before I throw a fit.'  
  
The nurse walked off, surprise at how someone could be so rude.  
  
'Thanks for getting rid of them,' Seto mouthed.  
  
'No problem. I always hated sales calls anyway.'  
  
The phone rang again, and Seto threw it on the floor and smashed it to bits. 'Cursed phone calls,' he muttered, 'A guy just can't get rest because he hired some idiots. I really need to fire them.'  
  
The doctor came out a few minutes later and the group all got up, extremely nervous.  
  
'Are you Ms. Valentine's friends?'  
  
They nodded. 'Is she ok?'  
  
'Ms. Valentine is in a state of shock, you can all let out your breath, however she has not awoken. I expect she will be up in an hour or two.'  
  
'Thank you Dr. Wall.'  
  
'There is no need to thank me. Oh, and I must tell you this, her condition is still fragile, please don't say something or do anything that might shock her.'  
  
'Ok, we won't.'  
  
'Ok then, Ms. Valentine is in room 28-down the hall-to the left.'  
  
They nodded silently and walked to the room.  
  
'When did you decide to come back? You made us all worried sick!' scolded Serenity.  
  
'When I realized how stupid I was.'  
  
Mai opened her eyes, and looked around, where was she? This wasn't her home. She noticed an IV tube needle in her arm. She gasped. She wasn't in the hospital was she? She tried to sit up, but as she was still weak in the condition, she couldn't stay up. 'Where am I? I'm not in the hospital am I?'  
  
'Mai! She's awake!'  
  
'I'm' afraid you're in the hospital, you passed out at the wedding. We've been so worried! The doctor said you passed out because of shock.'  
  
'Well of course I was shocked, I'm going to marry Ryou, I'm standing there, wondering if I'm making the right decision, and Joey comes in, you know! The guy that left 5 years ago and-' she noticed Ryou and Joey sitting there, quietly.  
  
'Gave you a scare,' finished off Ryou.  
  
'Ryou! I can explain! I really can! It happened-'  
  
Ryou held up a hand, 'I already know, they've told me.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'I understand, you need not to worry about me. We can always be friends,' He opened the door, and walked out. He started walking out. The door closed in slow movement. The sound of his footsteps got fainter and fainter, until they couldn't hear them, anymore. Not even the echoes.  
  
'I'm sorry Mai, I ruined your wedding.' He looked away. 'I'm sorry. I just had to see you, one last time.'  
  
'Now what are you feeling sorry about? I should be the one who's sorry! I broke my promise! One thing, how did you know I was-uh.going to be married?'  
  
'Umm.that's a long story.'  
  
'We have all the time you want!'  
  
'Ok, a week ago, I arrived and I went to your doorstep. I heard the words, but what am I going to do about that wedding? And I freaked. I walked toward Tristan's home to ask if it was true, and-he said he was afraid-that it was true. He asked if I wanted to meet Serenity, in hopes that I would-'  
  
'Ok! Enough explaining-but how did you know-where I was going to be married?'  
  
'Uh-invitation card. On Kaiba's desk. I was staying at his mansion.'  
  
'And why were you late?' she teased.  
  
'I rode away last night, only to find out how stupid I was acting. But when I realized I was wrong, I turned back and just busted into the chapel.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
The day passed and soon the doctor said that she could leave the hospital. A couple days later, Joey knocked on Mai's door, with a dozen roses. As Mai opened the door she said cheerfully, 'Hello Stranger. Long time no see!'  
  
'Long time no see, why don't we go to the beach and enjoy the sunset together?'  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: I finally got over my writer's block! Yay! (Throws confetti in the air) HOORAY! But school is going to start soon so if I do update my next story, it might be a long, but there is nothing I can do. As I do go to TAS, I don't get to use the computer until 4 PM- and if I have a sport or activity-it's 6. So then I don't exactly have all the time to write my stories. Ok, I'm going to stop here. Please Read and Review, even though the story has ended. I would really appreciate it. 


End file.
